The web uses decentralized server architectures to increase content delivery efficiency. For example, a single web page may incorporate content and media from many different specialized servers. However, some of the specialized servers employed may not be controlled by the web page publisher. A decentralized system may be vulnerable to attack or hijacking which may lead to desired content being unavailable when needed.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2A, 2B, etc.